The Never Ever
by camichameleon1
Summary: Based on the School for Good and Evil. Sophie is dropped into the School for Good Enlightenment and Enchantment, and Agatha follows her, unwilling to leave her best and only friend. But strange things begin to happen when Agatha is around, and Agatha begins to wonder if she is supposed to be in the School for Good . . . or dead. Meanwhile, Sophie has trouble accepting her destiny.
1. Chapter 1: Good: 2, Evil: 0

Sophie and Agatha shrieked as the bird sped around a tight corner. Agatha pulled her legs in to avoid losing a foot on a branch. Sophie swung to avoid the top of a tree. Finally the bird slowed as the trees thinned. In front of them loomed the School for Good and Evil, twin towers against the night sky. One was shimmering in shades of pink and blue, flowers blooming from the ground. It's twin was black and gray, the lawn covered in dead grass and hanging willows. Sophie shuddered. It was a castle fit for a witch. Lonely and ugly; Agatha would love it there.

But the skeletal bird sped past the Evil towers, gripping Sophie with its talons, with Agatha hanging onto a rib. Finally the bird stopped, hovering over the grounds of Good.

"Wait, what about Agatha?" Sophie asked, confused. The bird opened its claw and Sophie dropped to the ground.

Agatha watched her best friend fall into a field of flowers. The bird began to flap away.

"Wait, stop!" Agatha screamed as the bird carried her away. "Sophie!" Just before the bird crossed the fence that separated the schools from the forest, Agatha opened her fingers and followed Sophie to the ground.

* * *

Sophie blinked and opened her eyes. She looked around as she stood up. She was in a meadow of flowers. Beautiful girls like her were standing and looking around, as if they were blooming from the ground.

"Agatha?" Sophie called. Had the bird turned around and taken her to Evil? Was she okay?

"Sophie?" she heard someone call. Sophie turned. Agatha was standing up slowly. Sophie ran to her.

"Agatha! What happened? Why didn't the bird drop you in Evil?" she asked. Other girls around were giving Agatha looks. She clearly didn't belong there. Sophie quickly stepped away from her. "Um, talk to you later." Sophie said quickly. Sophie found her bags near where she had woken. She sighed in relief.

Fairies fluttered around them, herding them through the doors into the school. Sophie gasped in wonder. Huge letters on pillars spelled out EVER. Two symmetrical staircases spiraled upstairs, one labeled 'Charity', the other 'Purity'. Two halls on the right and left were named 'Honor' and 'Valor'. The fairies led them up the Honor staircase, where a teacher was handing out schedules. Sophie took hers happily.

Sophie of Woods Beyond

GOOD, 1st Year

Purity Tower 51

Session

Faculty

Beautification

Professor Emma Anemone

Princess Etiquette

Pollux

Animal Communication

Princess Uma

History of Heroism

Professor August Sader

Lunch

Good Deeds

Professor Clarissa Dovey

Surviving Fairy Tales

(Forest Group #3)

Yuba the Gnome

Next a nymph handed Sophie a pile of books:

 _The Privilege of Beauty_

 _Winning Your Prince_

 _The Recipe Book for Good Looks_

 _Princess with a Purpose_

 _Animal Speech 1: Barks, Neighs, and Chirps_

Sophie smiled excitedly. This was what her whole life had been leading up to. She was finally going to learn how to be a princess!

Agatha was shocked. She dropped into the School for Good, found Sophie, and Sophie blew her off and now was avoiding her to preserve her _reputation_. Agatha had thought they were friends, but clearly she was wrong.

Blue-haired nymphs handed her her schedule, books, and uniform. The classes sounded dreadful, the books absolutely absurd, and the uniform! Bright pink, short pinafore with carnations on the sleeves. _Just the sort of thing Sophie likes to wear_ , Agatha thought bitterly.

And Agatha was right. Sophie squealed in delight when she saw the uniform, and put it on immediately. She had never been happier.

A beautiful girl approached Sophie with full lips and eyes that matched her waist-length golden hair.

"Hi!" the girl said. "I'm Beatrix."

"I'm Sophie." Sophie said, holding up her schedule to prove it.

"Hey...I'm in Room 51 too!" said Beatrix. "I guess that means we're roommates."

"I guess so." Sophie smiled.

Agatha watched Sophie talk to a pretty girl, then smile and lead her upstairs.

 _She's not the_ only _one who can make friends,_ Agatha thought. _I'll show her I don't need her._


	2. Chapter 2: The Making of a Princess

**A/N: Hi guys! I don't even know if anyone is reading this story, but if you are, you are AWESOME and I would like to know that you're reading this. So, if you are reading this, please just go to the bottom and say 'Hi' or something in a review just so that I know that people are actually seeing this. If you like it, let me know. If you hate it, let me know. Where do you want this story to go? Do you want Sophie to be Evil like in the book? Should Beatrix be nice or mean?**

 **Please, any feedback, good or bad, is welcome. Thank you so much for reading this sentence. Let's go!**

Chapter 2  
As Agatha opened the door to her room, she plotted ways to prove to Sophie that she didn't miss her. _I'll just act Good, make friends. Then Sophie will get jealous. She'll beg to get me back._ _Of course_ , Agatha thought, _easier said than done_. She pushed open the door.

"Hi!" said a cute girl brightly. "I'm Kiko. What's your name?"

Agatha paused. Agatha really was an ugly, evil name. The top of her schedule didn't say her name like the other girls. . . Maybe she should choose a new name.

"Um, Belle." she said. Kiko gave her a funny look. Belle was a princess in a story. "I mean, uh, Agnes." There. That was a little better than Agatha, anyway. But Kiko didn't buy it.

"Agnes? No, what's your _real_ name?" Kiko asked.

She sighed. "Um, it's Agatha. I was just ashamed to have such an ugly name."

"Ugly? Agatha, you do know what your name means, don't you?" Kiko asked. "It means 'good woman'. Agatha is about the best name an Ever could have!"

"Oh. Wow, thanks. What's an Ever?" Agatha wondered.

"A princess or prince. One of us. Good. It stands for Ever After, where we all aspire to go." Kiko answered.

"Huh. Hey, Kiko, could you help me with something?" Agatha asked suddenly. She explained what had happened to her and Sophie.

"...So I need to pretend to be Good. Really Good. And that's kind of hard when I'm so ugly." Agatha finished. Kiko nodded slowly.

"So, you want me to give you a makeover?" Kiko asked, her voice getting excited. Agatha nodded cautiously. Kiko grinned.

* * *

Sophie and Beatrix opened the door to their new room. Sophie studied Beatrix out of the corner of her eye. She was clearly more beautiful than all the other girls in the school, but Sophie couldn't tell why. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes that most of the Ever girls had, the same flushed cheeks and lips. Perhaps it was the long lashes, or the dainty nose. Sophie realized that she herself was even more beautiful than Beatrix. Sophie had emerald green eyes, not blue, and smoother skin, with a less round face. _Maybe that's why Beatrix wants to be friends with me_ , Sophie thought. _Because if we're not friends, we have to be enemies._

Two other girls sat on their beds talking when Sophie and Beatrix entered.

"Hi, I'm Beatrix! And this is-"

"I'm Sophie." Sophie interrupted, not about to let herself be undermined by Beatrix.

"Oh." said one of the girls, a tall one with Arabian skin and bright gray eyes. "I'm Reena. This is Millicent." She gestured towards a small, curly red-haired girl, who smiled at them, showing brilliant, white teeth.

Sophie secretly missed Agatha, but these girls were pretty cool. With the most beautiful girls in school as her roommates, combined with her own beauty, Sophie would be the most popular Ever ever. And that was all that mattered . . . right?

* * *

Agatha stared at herself in the mirror (which, until very recently, was one of her least favorite words). She was actually...pretty. Her short, messy black hair was cut evenly and pinned back with shiny silver pins. Her face was covered in heavy, but smart makeup, which gave her red lips and cheeks, light blue eyelids, and dark eyelashes. Her pink uniform looked good against her pale skin.

She glanced at Kiko. "Thanks." she said. "Even though I'm still the ugliest Ever ever. . . at least now I look nice." Agatha smiled at herself in the mirror. The smile lit up her face, so she kept it.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm pretty ugly too." said Kiko softly. "We're supposed to have another roommate, Millicent, but she moved into that girl Beatrix's room." Kiko smiled sadly.

"You're not that ugly." said Agatha.

"Thanks. You're not that ugly either." The girls laughed.

 **What think you?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Theater of Tedros?

**Hey, so sorry I couldn't post earlier; life happened, school started, and still there's no excuse. Thanks to kikipanda825 for being awesome! And thanks to other people who reviewed, too. Everyone is awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: this is not my setting, and most characters are not mine. The plot is sorta mine, and progressively becomes more mine as the story goes on. Warning: This chapter kinda makes fun of Tedros. I can make him nice and have a backstory and stuff and still make Sophie be his true love, but I need this chapter because Tedros's character was so stuck up in this chapter of the real book. So forgive me, I'm sorry, and if Tedros is your favorite character, hang in there and review.**

As Sophie and Agatha separately entered the Theater of Tales for the Welcoming, they watched the Evil across the Theater. Fairies and Evil wolves guarded the aisle between the two schools.

"Agatha should be there . . ." Sophie whispered to herself.

Agatha knew that was where she truly belonged; with the Evil. She was nothing like Sophie. Sophie was pretty, she was ugly. Sophie was Good, she was Evil. Sophie was a princess, she was a witch. And yet something inside her didn't want to be with the villains. But . . . even if she _did_ belong in Good . . . why hadn't the stymph (Kiko told her that's what the skeleton bird was called) dropped her off there? Why hadn't it dropped her off _anywhere_?

Just then, they heard sounds from outside. Sophie sat upright, along with every other Ever girl, aside from Agatha. The stomp of boots, the clash of steel.

The doors flew open to reveal 60 boys sword fighting. Their uniforms were light blue sleeves and stiff collars. Dark blue boots, and ties embroidered with a golden initial. They clashed swords until, suddenly, they each pulled a rose from their shirt, and threw it to the girl they noticed most, calling out "Milady!". Sophie and Beatrix ended up with a lot of roses, while Agatha got none. Kiko, who had two, quickly put one in Agatha's lap.

"It makes you look desired." she whispered in Agatha's ear. Agatha smiled at her.

The villains booed, holding up signs saying "Nevers Rule!" Agatha assumed that Nevers were the villains, since Evers were the prince and princesses.

Suddenly the doors slammed open, and one more prince entered. He had wavy blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. He drew his sword and 40 boys came at him. He parried each attack, disarmed each prince. His tie had a golden T embroidered on it, glinting in the sunlight. He sheathed his sword and shrugged. While everyone gaped, Agatha and Kiko glanced at each other . . . and laughed hysterically.

'T's hair was obviously dyed, his blue eyes contacts. His uniform's sleeves were stuffed to look muscular. The other Ever girls may be falling for it (especially Sophie and Beatrix), but Kiko and Agatha just laughed at the fake prince. Though, he _was_ a good sword fighter, Agatha thought with a giggle.

Kiko nudged her. Agatha looked up. Everyone in the room was staring at them. The Nevers looked on with approval (some were even laughing with them). The Evergirls stared in horror (how could anyone laugh at the prince of their dreams!?) The disgruntled princes gazed dreamily at them, like they'd finally found a girl or two that wasn't in love with the boy whose name started with T. But T himself, he blushed beet red and glared at them.

"Huh." Agatha said, looking around. The Nevers respected them. The Evers were horrified. And every single true prince in the room was in love with them. All from a few giggles towards a phony prince. Agatha resolved to giggle more often.

"His name is Tedros." Kiko whispered in her ear. "What a phony!"

With a shock, Agatha suddenly realized that _she_ was a phony too. She was no princess. She had no place wearing makeup and a pink dress. If Tedros was a faux prince, then she was a faux princess. _Maybe we belong together_ , Agatha thought with a grimace.

Tedros pulled his rose from his shirt. All the girls gasped. Tedros immediately turned towards Sophie and Beatrix. He hesitated, clearly trying to decide between the two. Finally, he threw the rose between them, leaving the two girls to fight amongst themselves. Sophie reached out and grabbed it, roses tucked under her chair. Beatrix reached for it too, but the roses in her lap fell and she had to retrieve them. Sophie held up the rose triumphantly.

Beatrix bowed her head, as if admitting defeat.

Sophie smiled, triumphant.

Agatha smiled too. Maybe she could find happiness here. Maybe she did want a prince.

In which case, she needed to get into the Trial by Tale.

 **Tip of the Day: To avoid writer's block, always stop in the middle of a sentence. Seriously, it works.**

 **Quiz time! Which teacher teaches Good Deeds in the School for Good?**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

**Wow, you guys are so awesome! Thanks for staying with me through the first two chapters, and especially thanks to Violaflute, who has liked and followed both me and this story. Also thanks to anyone who reviewed this, feedback is greatly appreciated! As a reward for you reviewers, I will do whatever you want as long as you ask me in the reviews. (Within reason, of course, I'm not going to suddenly make there be a massive hurricane and have everybody die except for a few people . . . or am I?) I will even insert** ** _you_** **as a character in the story (or just your own made-up character) if you give me some info to go off of. Seriously, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, so your ideas are everything to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the School for Good and Evil story, setting, or charcters. At this point, the only OC is Clara, who is sort of a pen name self insert who is more awesome than I could ever be. Don't know who Clara is? Read this chapter:**

Chapter 4:

There were three major events in the schools in the first year. The first was the Trial by Tale, where the top-ranked Ever and Never from every Forest Group are put in the forest all night. The last ones standing at dawn win five 1st place ranks. Ranks were sort of like grades for the School for Good and Evil. Each class had 20 students. At the end of each class, the students were ranked from 1 to 20, 1 being best and 20 being worst. Three 20 ranks in a row meant a fail. After the Trail by Tale, a Class Captain was chosen from each school, depending on whoever had the highest rank.

The second event was the Circus of Talents. The top 10 Evers and Nevers performed their greatest talent. The winner was awarded the Circus Crown, and the Theater of Tales was moved to their school.

The third event was the Snow Ball. This event was only for Evers, unless an Ever prince invites a Never girl, or a Never boy invites an Ever girl and she accepts.

Agatha learned all this in the Welcoming speech. Once it was over, Agatha headed back to the school for Good. As she passed through the doors of the Ever castle for the second time, she heard a voice repeating "UNIDENTIFIED! UNIDENTIFIED!"Agatha stopped. Fairies fluttered over.

"Wait, what's happening?" Agatha said, panicking. The fairies picked her up by the shoulders and carried her through the doors into what Agatha guessed was a teacher's office.

The teacher looked up, a beautiful woman with wide violet eyes.

"Hello. I'm Professor Dovey. What brings you here?" she glanced at the fairies. "I see. What's your name?"

"Um, Agatha." Agatha said. "Why am I here?"

"I was hoping you could answer that, Agatha. Unidentified? Did you sneak into Good? Are you a Never?" questioned Dovey.  
"Um . . . I don't think so. I mean, the stymph didn't drop me in Evil." _It didn't drop me in Good either_ , Agatha thought.

"Well, then. I suppose your records are just missing then. We get things like this every few years. Just fill out this form, and you'll be on your way." Professor Dovey handed Agatha a piece of parchment. Agatha skimmed it. Name, Age, Hometown, School. Agatha quickly filled it out and handed it back.

Professor Dovey looked over the form. "Okay, Agatha, you're all set. Thank you for being honest. Fairies, take her to dinner." Dovey smiled at Agatha. She hesitantly smiled back.

* * *

At dinner, Agatha tried to sit next to Sophie, but Sophie was surrounded by Beatrix and her friends. Agatha turned and sat next to Kiko.

"Who's this?" Agatha asked, noticing a girl next to Kiko with glossy brown hair and dark eyes.

"I'm Clara." said the girl. "It's nice to meet you."

"Um, I'm Agatha." Agatha looked at Kiko.

"Our roommate." Kiko said. "Turns out she did move in with Beatrix. But she got kicked out when Beatrix's friends, Reena and Millicent, moved into the room."

 _So we're a last resort?_ Agatha thought to herself.

"Um, I noticed you guys laughing at Tedros during the Welcoming, and" Clara started. _Great, a lecture_ , Agatha groaned internally.

" . . . I have to say, I could tell why. He totally dyes his hair!" Clara finished.

Agatha smiled. "And wears colored contacts!" she added.

"And has stuffed muscles!" Kiko joins in. The girls laugh.

* * *

Sophie heard laughter across the room. It was Agatha and two friends. _Friends?_ Sophie wondered. Then she decided it didn't matter. _Let her have friends_ , Sophie thought.

Then she glanced over again. Agatha looked . . . different. Pretty. Happy. People weren't looking at her like the ugly hag anymore. They were looking at her like . . . an Ever. Just like Sophie.

Maybe Agatha belonged in Good after all. On her way to throw away her trash, Sophie stopped by Agatha. She clasped her hand in hers.  
"Agatha, I heard we're in the same class. I was worried I wouldn't see you much anymore, but I guess I will." Sophie looked into Agatha's eyes. " _See you there._ "

When Sophie left, Agatha unfolded the note in her hand.

Agatha,

Meet me in the museum at 9:00 tonight.

I want to talk to you.

-Sophie

Agatha crumbled it up and threw it away.

 **If you guys are a total fangirl like me, and like the Percy Jackson series and the Hunger Games series, like me, try my new crossover, Let the Demigod Games Begin, about Percy and Annabeth participating in the Hunger Games along with Katniss and Peeta.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, even if it's just "Hi", so that I know you exist and are reading my story.**

 **BTW, the 5th chapter is already written, but I'm waiting for another review or two so that I know that you guys will like it. Thanks so much for reading this sentence. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Lecture on Shoes

**Hey guys! I don't own the SGE (School for Good and Evil) or any characters except Clara so far! Thanks for sticking with me and being awesome! Special thanks to kikipanda825, Omgsge, ViolaFlute, bandidaciega, and Mia5906 for reviewing! Also, note that I changed my username to camichameleon1, in honor of the Gallagher Girls series, if anyone's read that. R & R & Enjoy! Let's go!**

The next morning, Agatha rolled out of bed to get ready for her first class. Kiko and Clara's beds were empty.

Clara was putting on makeup. She saw Agatha's reflection in the mirror and screamed.

"Oh! Agatha! Sorry! I just . . . didn't realize you were . . . so . . . um," she stammered.

"Ugly?" Agatha asked. "Yeah, beauty's a full time job. Kiko, where are you? Do you think you can you spare a few minutes to give me another makeover?"

"She's in the shower. I can help you." Clara volunteered.

"Thanks." Agatha said, relieved.

A few minutes later, Agatha looked into the mirror and gasped. The girl in the reflection had dark hair pulled into a high ponytail, tied with a silver ribbon. Her makeup was soft, pink lips and brown lashes. Agatha looked sweet and innocent, like a princess should.

"Clara, wow. You are a miracle worker!" Agatha breathed.

"Please. I'm always happy to help a girl in need." Clara said, blushing. "Not that . . . um, I mean, you weren't _in need_ . . . um, you need to get dressed now."

Clara added silver heels to Agatha's outfit. "Silver is your color now." she explained. "Wear it daily and proudly." Agatha smiled. She couldn't wait to see what Sophie thought. Surely Sophie would ditch that brat Beatrix and befriend Agatha again when she saw how beautiful she was now.

"Thanks again." Agatha said as she and Clara headed to Beautification.

* * *

"Girls, if you are ugly, you are alone." Professor Anemone said to the class, which consisted of Agatha, Kiko, Clara, Beatrix, Sophie, Millicent, Reena, and 13 other beautiful girls Agatha didn't know.

"Therefore, you must be made beautiful! In this class, I will teach you all to be beautiful. I will teach you to curl and iron your hair, to properly apply makeup, to choose complimenting outfits for yourself and for your date, if it is such an occasion. Today we will learn the art of shoes.

"Girls, your shoes are a vital decision that you are forced to make each day. You have to tackle between comfy and cute, practical and pretty.

"Take your height and divide by 15. That is the number of inches that your heels should be."

Agatha divided 62 inches by 15 and got 4.13. _Four inch heels!_ Agatha thought. _I can't walk around in 4-inch heels!_

"Now I know for some of you that seems too short." The teacher looked at Beatrix, who was fairly short yet always wore 6-inch heels. "And for some of you that seems too high." She stared at Agatha, whose silver heels were one inch, despite her being 5' 2" at age 12. Agatha blushed and looked away.

"But this heel size is in reality the perfect fit for you. How can you act like a princess if your feet hurt? If you ever wondered why Cinderella so ungracefully left her first ball at midnight, it was because of her uncomfortable glass slippers!" Professor Anemone continued.

Clara raised her hand. "Actually, I'm pretty sure it was because her dress was going to turn to rags." She said, confused. The class nodded and mumbled their agreement.

"Nonsense!" Anemone said. "It was the shoes. Now then, you each have your heel height? So take one of these pairs, and practice walking around in shoes the right height for you!"

Agatha found a silver pair of 4-inch heels and slipped them up. She gripped the table as she stood. When Agatha had found her balance, she hesitantly took a step. Nothing happened. She released the table and took another step. Nothing. She walked towards the opposite wall. Just as she neared it, Beatrix stuck her foot out and tripped her. Agatha fell to the floor.

"Ungraceful, Agatha. Learn to walk for homework!" The Professor shrieked at her.

"But . . ." Agatha stammered as a shimmering pink "20" appeared above her head. Sophie was staring at Agatha. Agatha could tell that she saw Beatrix trip her. Sophie opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and turned away. Agatha wiped a tear off her cheek. She could never be a princess.

 **Drop a review if you liked it (or hated it)! Thanks so much for reading this sentence! And don't forget to check out my new crossover, Let the Demigod Games Begin!**

 **I'm thinking one or two more reviews before** **I post the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: No Prince for the Princess

**Hey guys! This chapter is pretty long, so I hope you enjoy! I'm kinda speeding up the story so the Trial by Tale will be really soon, because I'm super excited for the Ball. I DO NOT own The School for Good and Evil, or Sophie, Agatha, Beatrix, Kiko, Tedros, Reena, Millicent, Chaddick, and a lot of other characters. I DO own Clara. I just put her in because Agatha needed more friends. R &R.**

The next day Sophie woke up thinking about Agatha. All day long what she had seen plagued her. Beatrix had tripped Agatha. Sophie thought she was nice- Good. But then she had tripped Agatha. And Sophie hadn't said anything. _What is wrong with me?_ Sophie thought. _I'm supposed to be Good. I need to tell someone what happened._ So at second period, Princess Etiquette taught by Pollux, Sophie took a deep breath and raised her hand.

"You do not just say 'please', you say 'if you would, please, sir', or, if it's a woman you are conversing with, you say . . . what is it, Sophie?"

Sophie glanced at Agatha, who was looking at her hopefully.

"Well, I . . . it's just that . . . I was wondering how a princess should say thank you." Sophie finished quickly. Agatha's face fell. Sophie was a monster. A complete and total monster. _I belong in Evil_ , she thought sadly.

* * *

At lunch Agatha tried again to sit with Sophie. She had gotten to lunch early, so there was still an empty spot of grass to Sophie's left in Beatrix's lunch circle. Agatha sat down, pleased, and opened her mouth to say something.

"Get out of my spot, troll." snarled a familiar voice. Agatha looked up to see Beatrix glaring at her.

"Why is it yours?" Agatha wondered. She hadn't seen any sort of personal customization of the area.

"I _said_ , get _out_ of my _spot_!" Agatha swallowed and looked at Sophie.

" _You_ are _not welcome_ here, _troll_." Sophie snarled. Agatha grabbed her basket, stood up, and ran crying over to Kiko and Clara.

* * *

Sophie stood up shortly afterwards and got a pass to see Professor Dovey.

"What is it, dear?" Dovey asked as she entered. Sophie cleared her throat. "I want to switch to Evil." she said.

Clarissa Dovey looked up. "That is a very serious choice, Sophie. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure that I don't belong in Good. I deserve to be in Evil." Sophie tears welling up in her eyes.

Dovey frowned. "We are one Never short. Very well. The first Ever to get into the School for Evil will become a Never, if they want to."

"But that's too easy!" Sophie exclaimed. "The first to go over there can be a Never? I'll go right now!"

"Sophie, Sophie, it's not so easy. There is a mirror protecting the boundary line. It will only let you pass if it sees true Evil in your heart. Only if you truly belong in Evil will you be allowed to cross." Professor Dovey stood. "Now go. Leave me." Sophie did as she was told.

* * *

Agatha was just about ready to explode. With Sophie gone who knows where, Beatrix kindly welcomed her into her circle. Agatha sat, wondering what was going on. Then Beatrix turned to her, smiled, and said:

"You are ugly and fat and you will never, ever, _ever_ get a prince to fall in love with you."

Agatha gaped in surprise. Never before had she been so clearly and plainly insulted. She sat there in shock for a while, while Beatrix and her friends laughed at her. Then someone said:

"Can I sit with you girls?" It was a male voice. Agatha turned and found that it was one of the princes.

"Sure!" Beatrix responded, smiling. Agatha rolled her eyes. Beatrix pretended to be a sweet princess, but Agatha knew who she really was. Beatrix scooted over to make room for the prince, but he sat down next to Agatha (who for some reason had a lot of space around her). Beatrix narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Chaddick." said the prince. Agatha looked up in surprise. She'd heard girls muttering about him. Something about ". . . I suppose I'd settle for Chaddick." He was apparently the second most attractive prince, next to Tedros. _Why is he sitting next to me?_ Agatha wondered.

"Hi, Chaddick." Beatrix said cheerily. "I'm Beatrix, this is Reena and Millicent." Agatha noticed she forgot to introduce her.

"Um, I'm Agatha." she said awkwardly.

"Hello, Agatha." said Chaddick. "Would you like to go to the Snow Ball with me?" Agatha gasped. The boys weren't even supposed to ask anyone until after the Circus of Talents! Did Chaddick actually . . . like her? How was that possible? He didn't even know her!

"I'd love to, Chaddick!" Beatrix exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh, no." Chaddick said, blushing. "I was asking Agatha." Agatha smirked. Beatrix's smile fell into a sneer.

"You want the witch?" She said nastily. Chaddick stared at her.

"That is the rudest thing I have ever heard." Chaddick stated plainly. "The only witch around here is _you_. So, what do you say, Agatha? Will you be my princess for the ball?"

Agatha gulped. "Only if Beatrix goes with Tedros." she replied. Chaddick stared at her for a second, then cracked up.

Beatrix looked at Agatha. "I'd love to!" she said happily. "Agatha, that's surprisingly kind of you to say that! Thank you! Chaddick, could you get him to ask me?"

Chaddick coughed. "I'll tell him you're interested." Agatha giggled.

 **How did you like it? I'm glad that Agatha is gaining some popularity points. And to those of you who are dying for me to publicly humiliate Tedros, I'm currently planning to do it at the Ball. Let's just say Beatrix will get an unexpected surprise.**

 **For the Trial by Tale, I'm gonna kinda skip over the explanation of all the rules so that you guys don't get bored.**

 **Thanks for reading this sentence and review please! Have a good day, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: When Good Goes Bad

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know it's been some time, but I just had some mild writer's block. (Plus, you know, school). I don't have much to say about this, just that you're welcome, it's long, and I hope you like the ending! R &R! **

Agatha wanted to think about the upcoming Ball, but the school was caught up in preparation for the Trial by Tale, which came first. Agatha knew Chaddick wouldn't - _couldn't_ be caught dead with a princess who hadn't made it into the Trial by Tale, so she worked harder than ever at being princess-like. During History of Heroism she sat upright in her chair, hanging onto every word. Meanwhile Sophie was moping, for Tedros had asked Beatrix to the Ball that day. That left Sophie with Nicholas as a date at best.

The day came when they announced who would be in the Trial by Tale. First, Lady Lesso announced the Nevers. Those who made it in had awful sounding names like Hester and Anadil and Dot. Finally, it was time for the Evers.

"Tedros!" called Professor Dovey. Agatha sighed. _Of course_ , she thought. "Beatrix!" Beatrix smiled and batted her lashes at Tedros. Clara mimed throwing up. "Sophie!" _Good for her_ , Agatha thought. This Trial by Tale could be a good opportunity to clean things up with her.

 _Maybe I'll be in danger and Tedros will have to rescue me!_ Sophie thought excitedly. She listened for the other names.

"Reena! Millicent! Agatha!" There were a few gasps. Nobody had expected Agatha to make it . . . except for Agatha herself. She had pushed herself to the limit, being the best Ever she could be, so

"Chaddick!" Yeah, that.

"Nicholas! Clara!" _Oh, no!_ Worried Agatha. She'd be surprised if Jason, Millicent's boyfriend, didn't make the last slot. That left no room for Kiko. And no Trial by Tale entrance likely meant no date to the Ball.

"Kiko!" Agatha sighed in relief. Sophie growled. Everyone looked at her. She blushed. Her and Kiko had a little history together.

* * *

Sophie had been sitting in the grass at lunch, contemplating how to win Tedros' heart. Beatrix was doing some sort of extra credit project for Professor Sader, and Reena and Millicent were with her (of course). Agatha was sitting with her roommate, Clara.

A girl walked up to Sophie. She looked like a second-class sort of Ever (not as in poverty, as in beauty). Sophie raised an eyebrow at her, not wanting to be caught smiling at this girl. Sophie realized suddenly that this was Agatha's other roommate.

"Can I help you?" Sophie asked in her sweetest, most polite voice.

"Yes. I'd like to ask you to stay away from my friend." said the girl.

Sophie frowned. "I didn't catch your name." she said slowly.

"Kiko. And in case you're wondering, the friend I was referring to was Agatha." Sophie frowned more, if possible. An Evergirl next to her glanced at her. Sophie quickly stopped frowning.

"You blew her off. Just because she was ugly, you didn't want anything to do with her. You are a _jerk_ , and you belong in Evil."

Sophie glared at Kiko, breathing fire. "I will _destroy_ you in the Trial by Tale. _Watch. Out._ " Kiko stood bravely for a few seconds, then turned and ran back to Agatha.

* * *

How was Sophie supposed to destroy Kiko, win Tedros' heart, and survive in the Trial by Tale, all at once? This was not going to be easy.

Suddenly Sophie realized that she couldn't be with Tedros and be a Never. She would have to choose. _Or_ , Sophie reasoned, _the mirror can choose for me. If I make it into Evil tonight, then that's my choice. If not, I belong in Good._ This thought cheered her up and she couldn't wait to be denied access to Evil- and proven wrong. Proven _Good_.

* * *

That night Sophie snuck out of her room and into the night air. She walked along the bridge, feeling peaceful. She felt with her hands out in front of her for the mirror. Halfway across the bridge, her hands felt something solid. Sophie saw herself standing on the bridge facing her.

"Hi?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hello." said her reflection.

"Um, I want to go through." Sophie said.

"But you're Good. Why would you want to go to Evil?" Reflection-Sophie wondered.

"I'm not Good. I ditched my best friend for popularity. I belong in Evil!" Sophie argued.

"Come on. Everyone makes mistakes. Even princesses. You know that." Sophie sighed in relief. This must mean she did belong in Good.

"Sophie!" she heard someone call. She turned, expecting Agatha, but it was Beatrix. She turned back to the mirror.

"Sophie, what are you doing?" Beatrix yelled. Sophie heard footsteps running towards her.

"One last thing." she told her reflection. "Why is there an open spot in the Evil school?" Her reflection opened her mouth to reply, but just then Beatrix caught up to Sophie. Sophie opened her mouth, reached out a hand, but it was too late. Beatrix had crossed the mirror and was in the School for Evil.

Sophie stared in shock. Professor Dovey had said you had to convince the mirror that you were Evil, but Beatrix had crossed right over without a fuss.

Sophie watched as Beatrix's pink dress turned black.

 **Soooo . . . what did you think? Please leave a review. Thanks for reading this sentence! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Phony Prince

**Hey gals and guys! Sorry, this one's not too long, but I just had to end it here, ya know?**

 **I do not own SGE! So, yeah.**

 **Bon appetit! (Did I spell that right? How about you review and let me know.)**

Agatha walked into the Theater of Tales, confused. _What's going on?_ she wondered. _What's this big assembly about? And where is Beatrix?_ Sophie, Reena, and Millicent had been Beatrix-less all morning.

Professor Dovey and Lady Lesso emerged on stage with none other than Beatrix herself. Beatrix was looking terrible, though, wearing the Evil uniform with matted hair. What had happened to her?

"Hello, students. This is Beatrix. Yesterday, she was in the School for Good. But, due to our missing Never, and extra Ever, I cast a spell last week that the first person to cross over the boundary line from Good to Evil would become a Never. And Beatrix here has done just that. Let's give a huge round of applause to Beatrix for evening out the balance!" Everyone clapped. Agatha clapped loudest of all.

"But there is just one issue. Beatrix held a place in the Trial by Tale, for Good. Now that she has been moved, there is one open spot." Everyone looked around excitedly.

"That spot will be held by Jason!" called Professor Dovey. No one looked surprised. He was the runner-up after Kiko, after all.

The assembly was adjourned and they were sent to lunch. Sophie looked guilty. _Hmmmmmm_ , Agatha thought. _Could she have something to do with Beatrix's problem?_ She wondered.

At lunch, Agatha looked over and saw Beatrix sitting all alone. Sophie wasn't sitting with her, Agatha noticed. Maybe being a Never automatically made you a social outcast, no matter how beautiful you are.

Agatha noticed that Sophie seemed somewhat upset. And Agatha sensed that it wasn't about Beatrix.

Sophie was shocked. She couldn't get the image out of her head of Beatrix slipping right through the mirror as if it wasn't there. As if . . . As if she belonged there. But no, it couldn't be. Beatrix was too Good. She was beautiful, and . . . Beautiful. Sophie realized that Beatrix had never actually done anything...nice. Sophie wondered if a beautiful person could be a Never, even if they were one of the most beautiful princesses. Then she remembered that Rapunzel was once very ugly, but then she became one of the most famous Evers to be taught in the School for Good.

Maybe Beatrix did belong in Evil. Sophie remembered how she had treated Agatha. _Anyone who is mean to someone just because they are ugly is a monster_ , Sophie thought.

Then she realized that she had just called herself a monster.

Sophie got up, leaving Reena and Millicent. She walked over and sat next to Agatha and her roommates.

"Agatha, can we talk?" Sophie asked.

"I guess." said Agatha finally.

"Look," Sophie began. "I'm so, so, sorry for how I treated you. I wanted to be Beatrix's friend so that I would have a higher chance at becoming a princess. But now I realize that she's a Never. And she will never be a princess. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, I will. Not yet, though." Agatha answered truthfully.

"Oh!" Sophie exclaimed. "I just realized . . . With Beatrix a Never, Tedros is available again!"

Agatha, Kiko, and Clara looked at Sophie, then at Tedros, then back at Sophie. They laughed.

"Girl, Tedros dyes his hair blonde, wears blue contacts, and stuffs his shirt sleeves with tissues to look muscular." Clara says. "You deserve so much better than him."

Sophie stared at Tedros for a long time. "You know, I think you might be right." She said. "But no one good is available!"

"Then make them available!" Kiko told her. "Like, I know Nicholas is planning to ask Reena, but he hasn't yet. Just get him to fall in love with you. Easy peasy."

"Hmmm ... I don't know. Tristan is pretty cute." Sophie said to herself.

"Oh, no you don't." Kiko said. "Tristan is _mine_!"

"And Jason is mine." Clara added.

"But I thought Jason asked Millicent." Sophie said, confused.

"So?" Clara asked. "Doesn't mean he can't un-ask her."

Sophie laughed hesitantly. "But, guys, Reena is my friend. I can't steal her date."

"I think you're confused." Kiko said. "Reena and Millicent are- were -Beatrix's friends. You just got caught in the crossfire."

Sophie smiled, glad to have new friends.

Suddenly, there was a gasp across the lunch field, and Sophie looked over to see everyone staring at the tissues that were falling out of Tedros' sleeve.

 **¿Te gustó? ¿Sabía usted la odia?** **Por favor, dime de abajo! Gracias por leer esta frase ! Adiós**

 **¡Por favor dígame!** **(Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me below! Thanks for reading this sentence! Bye!)**

 **-** ** _Google Translate_**


End file.
